


И если я когда-нибудь упаду...

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к эпизоду 2.17 «Сердце». О чем думал Дин, когда остался один в конце эпизода?<br/>Бета: Rhaina</p>
            </blockquote>





	И если я когда-нибудь упаду...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Ever I Did Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34391) by apreludetoanend. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

~~~

— А вам не кажется, что внизу вам будет спокойнее? — снова спросила Алиса. Она совсем не собиралась загадывать Шалтаю загадки, просто она волновалась за этого чудака. — Стена такая тонкая!  
— Ужасно легкие загадки ты загадываешь! — проворчал Шалтай. — К чему мне падать? Но даже если б я упал — что совершенно исключается, — но даже если б это вдруг случилось…  
Тут он поджал губы с таким величественным и важным видом, что Алиса с трудом удержалась от смеха.  
— Если б я все-таки упал, — продолжал Шалтай, — Король обещал мне... Ты, я вижу, побледнела. Немудрено! Этого ты не ожидала, да? Король обещал мне… Да, он так мне прямо и сказал, что он…  
— …Пошлет всю свою конницу, всю свою рать! — не выдержала Алиса. Лучше бы она этого не говорила!

_Льюис Кэрролл, «Алиса в Зазеркалье» (пер. Н.М. Демуровой)_

  


~~~

— Подожди меня, — просит Сэм.

Дин соглашается, но обещать не может.

Его тело давно уже живет самостоятельной жизнью. Сейчас, после двадцати трех лет постоянного движения, от вынужденного спокойствия даже кружится голова.

Он расставляет ноги на ширину плеч, чтобы не потерять равновесие, не покачнуться. Это как тогда, в Талсе, много лет назад, где ему шестнадцать и он плачет, оттого что рядом, скорчившись над безжизненным телом, рыдает Сэм. Брат судорожно сжимает пистолет, из которого не должен был стрелять.

Дин старается по возможности объезжать Оклахому стороной.

А если не получается — бесшумно проносится сквозь нее как можно скорее.

Дин до сих пор боится, что тогда, на дороге, он потерял некую очень важную часть Сэмми. Вдруг какой-то незаметный осколок вытек с кровью или убежал по соленой дорожке, оставленной на щеке слезами, а потом ускользнул сквозь трещину в асфальте?

Незаметный, но важный.

Жизненно необходимый. Дин бесконечное множество раз склеивал Сэмми заново, вот только после того случая осколки мозаики так ни разу и не удалось подогнать друг к другу. Острые углы рвутся наружу — из затравленных глаз, резких слов и старых шрамов на теле. Дин боится, что слезинка, забытая на пустой дороге и потерянная навсегда, и есть ключ к тому, как снова собрать целого, правильного Сэмми.

Пока же Дин вынужден подбирать лишние осколки и прятать их в ботинок, машину или собственное сердце на тот случай, если они когда-нибудь ему понадобятся.

На случай, если они будут нужны Сэму.

До той поры он будет хранить их в укромном месте. И вечно помнить сухой асфальт под ладонью, мокрую от чужих слез и крови рубашку и Сэма, рыдающего на плече.

Зато так ни одна частичка Сэма, ни одна капля крови, ни одна слезинка не были забыты или потеряны.

Дин столько раз собирал брата по кусочкам после того случая в Оклахоме, когда он увез Сэма в Импале, а позади остались черные следы от шин и кролик, так не вовремя выскочивший на дорогу. Бедный зверек остался лежать в лужах крови. Одна — у переломанных лап, другая — у идеально круглой дырки чуть пониже уха.

Столько раз…

Но сейчас это бессмысленно, потому что Сэм снова разваливается на части, и все, что остается Дину, — собирать осколки, пытаясь по мере сил сложить мозаику правильно.

Но даже этого он сделать не может.

Потому что Сэм сказал ждать.

Раздается неожиданно громкий выстрел.

Дин уверенно стоит на ногах, но мир вокруг кружится с бешеной скоростью.


End file.
